Unforgettable Valentine Surprise
by hironohime
Summary: Shinichi Kudo is planning on giving Ran Mouri an unforgettable Valentine Surprise which is… Dedicated to those who support Shinichi & Ran pairing.
1. Unforgettable Valentine

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own all the characters of Detective Conan and I have no Betas so all grammatical mistakes are mine. <strong>

**Warnings: Most of the characters are quite OOC because I want to do something different than the anime and comic.**

* * *

><p>Shinichi Kudo stood in front of a huge mirror in his own room at the mansion. He recalled what happened two days ago at Haibara's apartment.<p>

_**Flashback **_

_Knock!, Knock! _

"_Come in." __Conan Edogawa walked into the luxurious apartment and stunned when he saw a blonde young lady stood in front of him._

"_Haibara…h-how d-did y-you…" He muttered with a confused tone. __The young lady smiled at him and walked closer after she pulled out a small bottle from her pocket._

"_I've made a permanent antidote," She replied and gave him a small bottle. __He stared at the antidote._

"_I don't know if it'll work on you as it worked on me because of gender difference but I think it's worth a try." She continued. _

"_What will happen if it failed on me?" Conan asked anxiously. _

"_I'm afraid that you won't be able to stay in both forms forever."_

"_Which means…." _

"_You'll die." She concluded. __Conan bit his lip._

"_Well, if you prefer to be trapped in that form forever then you shouldn't take it. Since all of the black organization members got arrested I don't think that you have to be afraid of getting killed for your true identity." __Conan shook his head before immediately opened the bottle and drank all the contents._

"_If you managed to stay in Shinichi Kudo form for two days that will proof that the antidote works." She explained._

"_So, what are you going to do from now on?" Conan asked curiously as he tossed the empty bottle to the trash can. _

"_I'll go abroad and live my new life with a new identity," She showed him the reservation of a plastic surgery. _

"_So, I suppose this is the last time we can see each other." __Haibara smiled and nodded._

"_Thank you very much for everything you've done to me. I just want you to remember that I'll be willing to help you whenever you're in trouble because you are one of my precious friends." The detective boy bowed as low as he could to express his gratitude. _

_"My pleasure." She replied with a faint smile. _

"_I hope I can see you again in the future." Conan said before he closed the door. _

_"Sayonara, Shinichi Kudo the love of my life. May life treats you well." Haibara muttered as a large drop of tears slipped from her eyes._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Two days have passed since he drank the antidote and he hasn't turned back into the eight years old detective boy. Shinichi looked at the calendar and smirked before he took his cell phone from the study desk and dialed. Meanwhile, Ran Mouri has just finished washing the dishes. His father, Kogoro was laughing out loud in front of the hi-vision TV.<p>

"Dad, do you know where Conan is?" she asked.

"That brat said that he'll be staying at Doctor Agasa's place for a while."

"Did he tell you why?" Ran placed a cup of hot green tea on the desk.

"He said that I was laughing too loud every night that he can't concentrate studying for the midterm test. What an impudent and ungrateful brat." The sleeping sleuth took a gulp of the tea before digging the bag of potato chips with his right hand and put some of them inside his mouth. He continued laughing on the parody show. Ran let out a big sigh as she removed her flower pattern kitchen apron and tossed it into the washing machine. Suddenly her cell phone vibrated. She pulled it out from the pocket of her jeans and gasped when she saw the caller. She pushed the answer button and slowly brought the phone to her right ear.

"Hello, Mori detective office."

"It's been a while since the last time we talked, isn't it?"

"S-Shinichi?" Ran could feel her vision blurred by tears when she heard the voice she wanted to hear the most.

"I could tell from your twangy voice that you miss me so much."

"For your information, I'm not crying!" She denied wholeheartedly.

"I didn't say that you were crying tough." He laughed.

"What do you want, mister detective?" She placed a hand on her waist.

"Well, I just want to inform you that I'll pick you up at five pm sharp tomorrow and make sure you wear your best dress."

"Dress?. Where are you going to take me?" She asked confusedly.

"It's a surprise. So, see you tomorrow!"

"W-wait, Shinichi!" Ran held her breath when she heard the disconnected tone from her phone.

* * *

><p>Ran stared at her own reflection on the mirror. She was wearing a wine red mermaid line long dress her mom used to wear when she was about her age. She put a pair of diamond earrings which was a gift from her father and a black stole around her neck. She turned around once to check her overall view at the mirror, a smile of satisfaction appeared at her face. Then, she took her purse from the study desk and walked downstairs.<p>

"Where do you think you're going with that dress?" Kogoro folded his hands in front of his chest and glared at his daughter blocking her way to the front door.

"I'm going to meet Shinichi and I'll go no matter what." She declared.

"I didn't remember I gave you permission to meet that jerk!" Kogoro grunted. Ran was about to make another excuse when the chime rang.

"Stay there!" Kogoro claimed before he proceeded to the front door.

"Good afternoon!" A seventeen years old boy dressed in grey suits greeted him.

"What do you want, detective brat?" Kogoro asked coldly.

"I came to pick Ran up so that we can go have dinner at a fancy restaurant nearby." Shinichi explained cheerfully.

"Just go home before I sweep your ass off!" The elder detective was about to close the door when the teenage boy slipped his left arm between to keep the door open.

"Shinichi!" Ran screamed in panic. She rushed to the spot, pushed her father away and opened the door so that Shinichi could walk in.

"Stay away from him, Ran!" Kogoro snapped.

"No, I won't!" Ran answered anxiously.

"Listen to me, Ran." Kogoro commanded.

"Please, dad. I promise you I'll come home as soon as possible." She pleaded with a glassy eyes. Kogoro let out a heavy sigh, after all he couldn't bare to see the sad face of his daughter.

"Make sure you keep your promise." He stated coldly as he walked away from the couple.

"Thank you very much, ojisan!" Shinichi bowed politely.

"I'll keep my words, dad!" Ran added before she closed the front door and walked side by side with her childhood friend. She secretly gazed at the guy beside her and averted her gaze when he noticed her. She found it so hard to believe that she could walk side by side with her crush just like before.

"So, Shinichi did you…kyaa!" She tripped off her feet and was about to kiss the road when Shinichi caught her on the waist.

"Just in time." He smirked.

"S-sorry." She blushed when she found out that she accidentally circled her arms on his neck to keep her balance.

"You shouldn't wear stilettos. You know how much I hate them, don't you?" He complained.

"They're the only one that match this dress and they're now broken," She whined while raising one of her now heel-less stilettos as she skipped and sat on the nearest bench. Shinichi took the stiletto from her hand and the other one from her feet then immediately tossed them into the trash can nearby.

"S-Shinichi what do you think you're doing? kyaa!" Ran screamed for the third time that day when she felt her body lifted up in bridal style.

"Stay still or you'll fall." He warned.

"But, people are looking at us." She protested while blushing like crazy. Some people were giggling and whispering to each other when the couple walk passed by.

"Just ignore them." Shinichi rose up his walking speed and approached a two-seat black BMW parked at the hundred yen per hour parking lot. He pulled out the car key from his back pocket and pressed the unlock button. He opened the passenger seat door and gently placed her on the seat.

"You bought this?" She cogitated in amusement.

"I borrowed it from my dad." He pointed at a huge 'Yusaku. K' sticker on the dashboard.

"I thought he was a strict man when it comes to borrowing his property."

"Well, to be honest I kinda… stole it from him." Ran gave Shinichi a look of disbelief while he responded with an evil smile.

"Hey, it's his fault for leaving the car inside the garage with the key still stuck into the hole." He argued.

"Anyway, since I don't have anything to cover my barefoot now what should we do?" She scratched her head. Shinichi took a white box from the back seat and handed it to her.

"You can wear that." She stared at him confusedly before opening the box carefully. It was a low heel golden mule with an initial that says 'Y.K' at the back.

"No, I can't. They're new and they're your mom's." She claimed.

"I don't think she'll mind since she has hundreds of similar things inside her huge closet and you both have the same size." Shinichi fastened his seatbelt and turned the car engine on.

"I'll pay for them." Ran insisted.

"Really?. Can you afford them, Miss?" Shinichi grinned. Ran examined the price tag and nearly fainted when she saw the digits.

"Twenty thousand yen just for a pair of mule?. Unbelievable!" She wretched as she rubbed her temples.

* * *

><p>After driving for half an hour, the couple finally arrived at a port.<p>

"Oh my God, Shinichi!" Ran yelled out loud.

"Geez, now what?. You've been screaming all day." He emitted.

"You're bleeding!" She promptly pulled out a tiny first aid kit box from her bag.

"Wow, I didn't know that you carry first aid kit wherever you go." He stared at the white box she was holding in amazement.

"Just shut up and show me your right arm." She ordered. Shinichi undid the button of his jacket's right sleeves and slid it upward to reveal his bleeding arm. Ran quickly poured the disinfectant liquid on a piece of cotton and began to take care of his wounds carefully. She was so close that he could smell the nice fruity scent of her perfume. The red wine mermaid line dress held her curves so well that he was desperate to fight his male hormones every time his eyes caught them. Ran removed the seal of a medium size Band-Aid and placed it on his bruised arm as the final touch.

"Done!" She smiled happily. She looked up and found him gazing at her.

"Shinichi?" She called him.

"Let's go." He said as he averted his look from her and unlocked all the doors hastily. Ran could feel her cheeks on fire when she thought about the fact that he was staring at her. Shinichi opened the passenger door and extended his right hand. Ran shyly placed hers in it as she rose from her seat with her new mule.

"They look good on you." He spoke in a low voice.

"Thanks and please send my apology to your mom." She enounced.

"No problem." He replied. Ran looked at her surrounding and started to panic.

"Shinichi, we're at the harbor!"

"Yes, we are." He responded calmly.

"I thought you said that we'll be having dinner at a fancy restaurant." She asserted.

"I did and the fancy restaurant is just right there." Shinichi pointed at a huge cruise ship in front of them. A man in uniform approached them and gave a polite bow.

"Do you have a reservation, Sir?"

"Yes, I'm Shinichi Kudo." Shinichi replied.

"We've been waiting for you Mister Kudo. This way please." The man walked ahead and guided them to their seat.

"Are we going somewhere with this boat?" Ran asked curiously.

"I'm afraid not. This one is a retired cruise ship so the owner has decided to open the restaurants, shops and hotel inside the ship for public with reasonable prize." He sat down and placed the napkin on his lap. She followed his gesture and glanced at her glass when the waiter poured grape juice in it since they're still underage to consume alcohol beverages.

"Happy Valentine's day." Shinichi raised his glass.

"Happy Valentine's day." Ran brought her glass closer. A nice sound of two glasses touching each other filled the romantic atmosphere.

"I thought you forgot about today." Ran said after she took a sip of her one hundred percent grape juice.

"How could I forget the day when I could get tons of chocolate from my fans." He bragged.

"What?" both of her eyes widened in anger. She harshly placed her glass on the table.

"Hey, take it easy. I was just joking." He chuckled. Ran slowly pulled out a small box wrapped neatly in red.

"For you." She handed it to him shyly.

"Thanks!. May I open it?" He asked as a big fat grin appeared on his face. She nodded to his words and in a speed of light he tore off the wrapping paper. He found a home made heart shaped chocolate with his name written on it in white icing.

"Ran." He moved his gaze to her and noticed that she was blushing.

"Last time I didn't write your name on it because I didn't know when I could meet you but this time is different." She played with the edge of her table napkin. He couldn't find proper words to comfort her so he decided to remain in silent.

"Let's just stop this sappy talking." She said with a grimace on her face. He nodded at her words.

"So, what did you do in your free time recently?" Ran took her fork.

"Well, my dad asked me to reply the letters from his fans and there were tons of it." He complained while bringing a piece of his steak to his mouth.

"I bet it must be a hard work." Ran gave him a pity look. Shinichi nodded before he gulped his steak.

"As a matter of fact, I don't have problem in replying ordinary letters. However, there are some of the fans who asked for reviews of their detective stories."

"So, you're now a part time editor?" Ran giggled.

"Yeah, sort of. But what irritated me the most is some writers got mad when I criticized their work. They said that I shouldn't make any correction especially on the title." He answered confidently.

"That's confusing. They asked you to review their works and got mad when they didn't get a compliment. I'll welcome any critics if I were them because I believe that critics will improve me to be a better writer." Ran took a bite of her deep fried lotus root.

"I just don't want them to get sneered by the public because they can't use proper Japanese. I mean as a native Japanese speaker I found it uncomfortable to see the story title written in grammatically messed up Japanese. But, it looks like I've done too much than what they expected me to do." He took a sip of his grape juice and scowled because of the taste.

"You are too nice, Shinichi. You should not have wasted your time dealing with those grumpy writers." Ran chortled as she handed him a glass of water.

"Yeah, next time I'll ignore them completely." He concluded after he took a gulp of the mineral water. She gave an empty gaze toward the night scenery through the window as she recalled the memory she shared with him in the past.

"I remember the time we were having dinner at the Beika Building when the incident happened." She spoke in a low voice. Shinichi placed his knife and fork on the table looking uneasy.

"I was waiting for hours and you didn't come back." She said bitterly. He realized that she was crying when he saw some transparent drops fell to her cheeks.

"Ran, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feeling. I had serious case to be solved immediately at that time." He took a red check pattern handkerchief from his front pocket and handed it to her. She received it and shed her endlessly falling tears.

"It's not your fault, Shinichi. I'm just glad that you are still here sitting with me today because I thought we might not be able to meet each other again forever." She replied between her sobs. The couple was too busy with themselves that they didn't notice a middle aged man with mustache, a girl with medium length curly brown hair, a dark skin boy with a blonde wavy hair and a middle aged woman with long raven hair dressed in black seated just a few meters from their table.

"Is she crying?" Kogoro examined his daughter from a distance.

"I think so." Sonoko replied.

"I swear I'll kick the ass of that foolish teen detective to the moon and back." He gritted his teeth.

"Well, you have to be prepared because I'll be there to defend Kudo kun from you at the court." Eri claimed.

"You traitor!" Kogoro clenched his fists.

"Cut it off, two of you. They'll find out." Makoto warned.

"Sorry." The female lawyer and the famous sleeping sleuth replied in a chorus.

"Geez!, this wig is killing me. I want to get rid of this as soon as possible." Sonoko scratched her wig impatiently.

"Well, that's too bad. I think you look very sexy in that." Makoto said firmly.

"Makoto san…" Sonoko flushed.

"We can exchange wig if you want to." Eri winked.

"Err...I guess I'll stick with mine for a while." Sonoko gave the elder woman a faint smile.

"They're leaving the place. Let's follow them." Kogoro commanded. His comrades nodded as they follow the couple to the exit door.

* * *

><p>"Wow, I didn't know that they have accessory shop here." Ran beamed cheerfully as she admired various necklaces under the transparent drawers.<p>

"Feel free to put them on." The sales lady said politely.

"Thank you. May I try that one?" Ran pointed at a cherry blossom shape pendant.

"Sure." the lady unlocked the drawer and took the pendant.

"So, would you like your boyfriend to put it on you?" The sales lady smiled. Shinichi nearly jumped out of surprise at the words and he could feel his cheek burning.

"I-I can put it on myself." Ran said nervously with a blushing face.

"F-for your information. W-We're not lovers." Shinichi stuttered.

"You mean not yet lovers?" The sales lady giggled at the blushing teenagers. Ran put the pendant on her neck and stared at her reflection in the small mirror.

"It suits you well." Shinichi peeked at her face.

"R-Really?" Ran carefully removed the pendant from her neck. She could feel her heartbeat pace rose up because his face was just few inches from hers.

"Are you going to buy it?" He gave her a look of curiosity. Ran examined the price tag and gave a sad look.

"Well, I think I'll buy it later when I receive my part time job salary." She handed the pendant back to the sales lady and bowed as her token of gratitude.

"Ran, your mascara." Shinichi pointed at her face. She quickly turned back to check her face at the nearest mirror and found several black dots around her eyes. It seemed like tears have ruined her eye make-up.

"I'll be back in several minutes!" She rushed her way to the ladies room.

"I'll be waiting at the exit door." Shinichi replied. Ran quickly entered the nearest ladies room and stood in front of the huge mirror. She pulled out make up remover cotton and gently removed her eye make-up. She opened her purse and searched for her mascara but she couldn't find it. It seemed like she left it on the dresser at her room. She let out a heavy sigh and put a cherry flavored lip-gloss on her lips before walking out from the ladies room.

"What took you so long?" She nearly squeaked when she heard the voice.

"Shinichi, I thought you said that you'll be waiting at the main exit door." She complained as she placed a hand on her waist.

"Well, since I know that you have no sense of direction I decided to wait here and guide you to the main exit door." He smirked.

"I'm not a little girl, silly!" She slightly punched his left arm.

"Come on. Let's go to the deck and enjoy some fresh air," He pulled her arm.

_Some minutes later at the deck_

Ran gazed at the scenery of night sky. She was about to take a look at the sea below when a strong wind blew her stole away.

"No!" She stretched her hand trying to reach her stole but she lost her balance. She felt something caught her waist firmly and she was prevented from falling.

"Ran!, are you out of your mind?. You were just about to make a freefall into the sea!" Shinichi glared at her.

"I'm sorry but, it was my favorite stole" She apologized while looking shyly at the strong arms circling her waist. He let go of her, removed his jacket and covered her shoulder with it.

"I'll get you a new one for your birthday present next year." He said calmly. Once again he circled his arms on her waist and rested his chin on her right shoulder.

"S-Shinichi, w-what are you doing?" She panicked at his sudden action.

"Just shut up, okay?" Ran fell in silence.

"I heard from Conan that you kissed Kaito Kid." He said, she noticed angst in his tone.

"I didn't kiss him. Well, I was about to kiss him because I thought he was you but I stopped." She vindicated desperately.

"What made you stop then?" He gave a look of concern.

"It's because he did something…inappropriate to me." She muttered in a low voice.

"Be honest to me, Ran. I need to know the truth." Shinichi strengthened his grip on her waist.

"He squeezed my butt. "

"What?!" Shinichi accidentally loosened his grip.

"It was really awful, you know." She continued.

"I'm sure I'll chop his head off his body." He gritted his teeth.

"No, Shinichi. I don't want you to be put in jail just because you murdered that thief. I mean I've been waiting all these years for you to come back and I don't think I could wait some more years. I'm tired of hearing excuses." She turned around and hugged him. Tears wetted her cheeks as she sobbed hardly. Shinichi used his thumbs to shed her tears away and stared into her blue eyes.

"Of course I won't kill him, silly. You worry too much." He whispered.

"You sounded very serious back there." She replied between her sobs.

"Anyway, Ran. I have something for you." He whispered.

"What is it?" Ran asked as she shed the remaining of her tears and took a deep breath to calm herself. Shinichi glanced at her swollen eyes and frowned. He always feels his heart scattered whenever he saw her crying.

"You'll see. Now, close your eyes." He said.

"Excuse me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I said close your eyes." He repeated. Ran had no other choice than to comply with his request. She closed her eyes and felt his hand equipping something on her neck.

"You can open your eyes now." She slowly opened her eyes and found the cherry blossom pendant equipped on her neck.

"Oh my God!. When did you…" She beamed happily.

"When you went to the ladies room." He winked.

"But, it was so expensive." She gave him a look of worry.

"Don't worry about that. I got paid for every case I solved." He winked.

"Thank you." She gave him her best smile of the day. Shinichi turned his back on her to hide his blushing face.

"Actually, celebrating Valentine was not my main reason to invite you here." He said as he inserted a hand into his trouser pocket. She tilted her head to the side looking confused. He smiled before taking her left hand and kneel down on one knee.

"S-Shinichi?" she uttered nervously. He pulled out a small blue velvet box and opened it to reveal a golden ring with a tiny white diamond on it.

"I'm sorry that I could only afford this size of diamond but I promise I'll work hard to get a better one for you." He continued. Ran lost her words as she stared at the nervous high school detective in front of her. Shinichi cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"Ran Mouri, I love you from the bottom of my heart. So, would you marry me after we graduate from high school?" She could feel her heart leap at his words.

"Yes, Shinichi." She answered. He smiled before he placed a hand on her waist while his other hand brushed her side locks to take a better look of her face.

"You're such a cry baby." He chuckled as he shed her endlessly falling tears.

"I-I'm sorry. I-It's just I'm so…happy." She replied between her sobs.

"Well, I like that part of you though." He cupped her face with both hands before leaning forward to seal his lips on hers. It was beyond her expectation so both of her eyes were remained open. He broke the kiss and stared at her.

"You should've closed your eyes. It's against the good manner." He claimed.

"I'm ready whenever you are." She shed away her tears before giving him a naughty smile. Shinichi laughed then he leaned forward once again to lock their lips together. His heart leapt when he felt the warm of her lips and he must admit that he was happy when she moved her arms to his back and drew his body closer to deepen the kiss. It was a long and passionate kiss as if they were checking on each other's body temperature. They broke the kiss several minutes later and panted. Ran sneezed all of sudden.

"Did you catch a cold?" He asked anxiously.

"I don't think so. I think someone is talking about me." She replied.

"Let me check on you then." He placed his forehead on hers.

"I told you I'm okay." She protested.

"Well, I think I just felt a slight fever." He said.

"You shouldn't get closer if you don't want to get infected then."

"Too bad. I've decided to receive your virus with an open heart." He smirked as he moved closer to taste her lips again.

"Hold it right there, jerk!" A familiar voice along with flashlight lighted up the deck. Shinichi covered his eyes from the flashlights.

"Dad!" Ran gasped when she saw the infamous sleeping sleuth who stood just a few meters in front of her.

"I should've brought my tape recorder with me." Sonoko removed her wig.

"You did a great job, Kudo kun!" Eri smiled.

"I admire your courage!" Makoto added.

"Oh crap!" Shinichi covered his face with both hands in embarrassment.

"Why are you guys here?. Don't tell me that you were following us?" Ran gave the people in front of her an irritated look.

"I went to your house with Makoto san and we found your dad weeping like crazy on his table." Sonoko explained.

"I didn't weep!. Ouch!" Kogoro winced in pain when Eri caught his right ear.

"He told us that you were kidnapped by Kudo kun and that you may not be able to come back alive." Makoto added.

"I'll get this grumpy old man out of the way so you guys can enjoy your time together." Eri waved her hand as she dragged her ex-husband by his ear.

"Kudo!, I'll chop you into pieces if you dare to make my daughter cry!" Kogoro screamed out loud.

"You can use the room on the third floor." Sonoko smirked before slipping a room key to Shinichi's pocket.

"And make sure to take the responsibility as a man." Makoto followed by slipping a small package into the same pocket. Shinichi peeked the inside of his pocket where he found a card key and a 'rubber'.

"Good luck!" Sonoko giggled as she hugged Makoto's arm and left the place.

"So, what should we do?" Ran asked confusedly.

"Well, I guess we can play Poker at our room." Shinichi showed the card key.

"Okay then." She giggled.

"You're wrong if you think that we're playing an ordinary Poker." He grinned.

"What kind of Poker?" She raised an eyebrow. Shinichi gave his evil smile before hugging her waist and nibbled at her neck.

"S-Shinichi w-what the…"

"Strip Poker." He muttered as he smiled like a Cheshire cat.

**To be Continued**


	2. Unforgettable Valentine 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Since there was a request that the couple should be married and have a son named Conan I've decided to make a short sequel of this fic (^_-). I hope you enjoy reading this one (^o^)v.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I just can't believe that almost six years have passed since the perverted poker game we had inside the cruise. I really feel old." Ran said as she hugged the left arm of her husband.<p>

"Well, you still look pretty though," Shinichi replied before placing a kiss on her head.

"And you're still a sweet talker." She poked his nose.

"Anyway, care for a second round?" He whispered in a lustful tone to her ear. She was about to comply with his request when all of sudden their room door sprung opened.

"Good morning, mommy and daddy!" A little boy who is a split image of Shinichi said cheerfully as he walked into the room and jumped onto his parents king size bed.

"Conan, how many times should I tell you that entering someone's room without knocking is against a good manner." Shinichi pinched the right cheek of his son.

"Ouch!, I'm sorry daddy." The little boy caressed his bruised cheek.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Ran pulled the boy into a warm embrace before giving a kiss on his forehead.

"Good morning, mommy. Anyway, why are the two of you not in pajamas?" Conan asked confusedly.

"Err… it's summer now and since the government has announced to the citizen that they should save electricity, me and your mother decided to take off our clothes so we don't need to use the air conditioner." Shinichi explained nervously. Conan stared at her father from head to toe.

"You always say that you hate to sleep naked no matter how hot the temperature is and if you have to you've never removed your underwear so there must be a reason why." Conan continued. Shinichi could feel cold sweat dripping from his temple when he realized that his son is quite sharp when it comes to examining things. Deep inside his heart he blamed his detective DNA.

"Conan, I'll prepare your breakfast in less than an hour so you should go back to your room and wait there." Ran caressed the front hair of her five years old son.

"Yes, mommy." The boy replied before he left the room. Both Ran and Shinichi let out a relief sigh.

"He's become sharper than ever when it comes to examining things." Shinichi claimed.

"Well, he's your son." She chuckled. Ran was about to leave the bed when she felt the strong grip on her waist pulled her back.

"S-Shinichi." She uttered.

"Just half an hour and I swear I'll make it worth for you to stay." He demanded.

"But, I need to prepare breakfast." She struggled to loosen his grip.

"Ran, please," He gave her the puppy look which he knew never failed.

"Okay, half an hour." She gave in at last. He smirked before he pinned her to the bed.

* * *

><p>"Mommy."<p>

_Silence_

"Earth calling mommy. Do you hear me, mommy?" Conan tugged the corner of his mom's red kitchen apron.

"Yes, what is it dear?" Ran who finally came back to reality replied.

"You're burning the pancake." Conan pointed at the black smoke coming out from the frying pan.

"Oh my God!" Ran immediately turned off the gas cooker and grabbed the handle of the frying pan but she was forced to release her grip because it was too hot. Shinichi dressed in blue pajamas who just came down from the stairs promptly turned the cold water knob at the sink before grabbing his wife's right hand and place it under the water.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Conan glanced at his mother with glassy eyes.

"I'm fine so you don't have to worry." She smiled at her son.

"I'll take care of the breakfast." Shinichi hastily took two slices of bread and put non-fat butter on it before he delivered them into the oven toaster. He placed three plates and three glasses onto the dining table before pouring fresh orange juice into each glass. Then he grabbed the ointment for burn injury from the drawer and walked closer. He closed the water knob and dried her hand with a hand towel before carefully put the ointment on her right fingers.

"I'm sorry." She whispered in a low voice.

"It's not your fault." He replied. She bit her lower lip anxiously and cursed herself for being incapable of doing things properly. After half an hour of that mind blowing lustful moment she found it so difficult to concentrate on her activity. She found it unfair when she noticed that he was calm as usual.

The oven toaster dung just when Shinichi finished putting bandages on her hand. He took the bread out and placed one on his son's plate then the other on his. He opened the fridge and grabbed the homemade pineapple jam before placing it in front of his son. Conan happily opened the cap and started to put some of it on his bread with a tea spoon.

"Thank you, daddy. The toast is super yummy." He showed a big smile after he took a bite of his toast.

"Glad to hear that." Shinichi patted Conan's head. He grabbed a bowl and a table spoon from the dish washer, took a bottle of fresh milk from the fridge and placed them on the table. After that he grabbed a box of corn flakes nearby and poured its contents together with some amount of milk into the bowl. He took a spoonful of it and brought it to Ran's mouth.

"Shinichi, I can eat by myself." She quenched.

"I don't think so. I saw you wincing in pain when you were about to grab your glass." He said.

"But…"

"Do you prefer I use my mouth to deliver this corn flakes to you?" He smirked.

"Please use your hand, your majesty." She answered quickly. The detective gave a Cheshire cat like smile before feeding his wife.

"Mommy, you have a milk smear on your face." Conan pointed at his mom's face.

"Where?" Ran started to search for the spot with his left hand.

"Let me do it for you." Shinichi leaned forward and licked the spot which was right above her lips.

"Shinichi!" She screamed out in panic as her face turned cherry red. Conan blushed red as he looked at his parents doing their lovey dovey attitude.

"Awww!, how sweet!" Shinichi immediately pulled back when he heard the voice.

"Grandma Yukiko!" Conan jumped from his chair and hugged his grandmother.

"It's been a while, Ran chan." Yuusaku greeted his daughter in law.

"You said that you'll be arriving tomorrow at 6 pm." Shinichi gave a look of disturb at his parents.

"Well, we changed our mind since we have an important thing to tell you." Yukiko said as she lifted up her grandson.

"Is there any serious case to be solved?" Ran asked nervously.

"I'm afraid not, dear. We were just concerned if the two of you would like to hold your wedding party at Suzuki Corporation new airship." Yukiko continued.

"Mom, there might be a possibility of someone getting killed during the party and that is why we decided to just submit our marriage documents to the ward office." Shinichi affirmed.

"You don't have to worry about that, son. The crews of the airship are all robots and the guests are just family and close friends." Yuusaku added.

"He's right." Sonoko said as she walked in. Her hand entwined with the hand of a little girl with short raven hair.

"Good morning, Mako chan." Conan greeted his friend.

"Good morning, Conan kun." Mako replied.

"My daughter will be the flower girl and your son will be the ring bearer." Sonoko concluded.

"She said that I'm the ring bearer, grandma." Conan beamed cheerfully.

"I'm happy for you, little pumpkin," Yukiko smiled as she kissed his forehead.

"I've made a reservation at 11 am for Suzuki jewelry shop then 2 pm at Suzuki bridal shop for your dress and tux then we'll have a dinner meeting about overall of the wedding at my house on 7 pm sharp. So, make sure that the two of you get change quickly and go there in less than an hour." Sonoko glanced at her wrist clock.

"But, I need to drop Conan at the kinder garden." Ran protested.

"We'll drop him and we'll also pick him up later." Yuusaku replied.

"See you later. Sonoko waved her hand before she left the spot followed by the other visitors of the great Kudo's mansion. Shinichi and Ran let out a heavy sigh since they know that they won't be able to run away from their arranged wedding party.

* * *

><p>"We've been waiting for you, Mister Kudo and we had your order done." a middle aged silver haired man bowed politely at Shinichi when he entered the shop along with his wife.<p>

"Thank you, Shibata san."

"You ordered something?" Ran raised an eyebrow.

"Well, since I only bought you an engagement ring I've decided to buy us marriage rings although I didn't expect that I'll be giving it to you at the wedding party." He scratched his head clumsily. Ran could notice the heat on both of her cheeks.

"Here are the rings, Sir." Shibata the shop chief placed two rings on a royal blue velvet box.

"May I take a look closer on it?" Ran asked.

"Certainly, Madame." The shop chief bowed politely.

She took one of the rings and started to examine it. It was a mixed of platinum and pink gold and inside was engraved her husband first name and the date when they submitted their marriage registration document. She found a half shape of heart and angel wing together with a shape of "0".

"What's number zero for?" She asked her husband curiously.

Shinichi smiled before he took the bigger ring which has her first name engraved inside it and placed it on top of the smaller one. Ran gasped when she saw a perfect shape of heart with two angel wings and two zeros united into a certain form. She recalled she has seen the form somewhere and the memory was still fresh.

"It's a mathematic symbol of infinity." Shinichi explained. Finally she remembered what she was once told by her English friend, Miss Glass who was a Wimbledon champion.

"_You and your boyfriend are both new in love relationship but I don't think that you shouldn't be afraid about not getting along well in the future because, two zeros will make a perfect combination." _Tears slipped down her eyes when the wise words of her friend repeated in her mind.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She was going to take her handkerchief from her purse but Shinichi was quicker than her.

"You should save your tears for the big day, honey." He whispered while she flushed at how he addressed her.

"Infinite love, isn't it?" She questioned him.

"Yes, indeed." He gave her his best smile of the day.

"I'll make sure that they'll be delivered on your wedding day, Mister Kudo." Shibata informed his loyal customer.

"I'm counting on you, Shibata san. We shall be leaving to the next store." Shinichi responded while looking at his wrist clock which is an advance version of what he had been wearing when he shrunk into an eight years old boy. He recalled the memory when he told everything he had been keeping to his wife several days before they submitted their marriage documents and to his relief she didn't punch him on the face. She said that she understood his circumstance at that time and that it was unavoidable. She even told him that as long as he's alive she'll wait forever for him to return.

"Shinichi, we'll miss the train if we don't go now." Ran's voice brought him back to real world.

"Okay, let's go." He stated as he rose from his seat and left the place.

"Shinichi, I think we should…."

_Growl_

Ran hasn't even finished her words when her stomach growled. She blushed as she rubbed her tummy.

"We still have an hour until the reservation time. Let's go eat some sushi." Shinichi chuckled as he took his wife's left hand and guided her to the nearest sushi bar.

"I don't remember when was the last time we ate at sushi bar." Ran said when they entered the sushi bar.

"I recalled we went on Conan's fourth birthday so it was last year." Shinichi answered as he sat the counter.

"I remembered we used to go to the sushi bar every weekend during high school." Ran continued.

"That's because Meguro keibu always gave me free meal ticket of the sushi bar near our high school as my payment of solving the cases." Shinichi answered as he filled two glasses with hot green tea and put one in front of Ran.

"Thank you." She smiled at him while glancing at the revolving plates waiting for her favorite dish to come. Ran stretched out her hand when she saw the golden plate of mackerel she was about to pulled the plate toward her when she noticed that her husband was holding the opposite corner of the same plate. They stared at each other before giggling like crazy. In the end they decided to cut the fish into half and ate from the same plate ignoring the painful stare of some elder couples around them.

* * *

><p>"What do you think?" Ran who just came out from the dressing room asked. Shinichi didn't give any response since he was stunned by her beauty. She was wearing a mermaid line wedding dress and he knew better than anyone else in this world that mermaid line dress is the best for her.<p>

"Shinichi?" She called him.

"Y-You look…." he gulped the lump inside his throat.

"I look?"

"Like a princess." He said while averting his gaze from her so she won't notice his blushing face.

"Thank you." She smiled at him. Several male shop assistants blushed as they stared at the raven haired Aphrodite. Shinichi gave each of them his scariest death glare before he leaned forward and placed his right hand on her waist before he drew closer to his body.

"Shinichi!" She protested.

"Make sure you don't wear stilettos at the big day." He whispered.

"Don't worry, I know how much you hate them." She winked. He stared right into her royal blue eyes and caressed her locks.

"Can I kiss you now?" He asked.

"I'm afraid I must say no to that, Mister Detective. You're in the wrong country." She chuckled.

"Sorry, I thought we were in the States." He laughed.

* * *

><p>"Shinichi, we'll be late to the dinner meeting." Ran muttered as she pushed her husband's chest gently.<p>

"Five more minutes." Shinichi hugged her waist from behind and placed his jaw on her right shoulder. He had to admit that he just can't get enough of her even though six years have passed since their marriage.

"You've been saying the same thing since ten minutes ago." She claimed.

"I'm sorry, let's get going then." He placed a soft kiss fully on her lips before grabbing the car key.

"We're ready whenever you are." Conan announced happily. Shinichi turned his head around and let out a big sigh when he saw his parents and Ran's parents stood behind his son.

"I thought we'll be going separately." He complained.

"Well, it's two hours driving from here and you're the youngest driver here." Yuusaku said as she replaced the BMW car key from his son with Nissan El Grand car key.

"Yukiko told us that we should join you." Eri explained.

"Grandmother Eri." Conan gave his grandmother a big hug. The blonde woman held her grandson up. Conan circled his tiny hands around her neck to keep his balance.

"Let's not waste our time. I can't wait to taste the Suzuki brand draft beer. It's just too good to be true, hahahah!" Kogoro the sleeping sleuth laughed out loud while the rest let out a heavy sigh.

_Half an hour later _

"Ran, you've been spending more than five minutes putting the lipstick on." Eri gave a curious look on her daughter.

"Something is wrong with this lipstick. The color didn't appear no matter how much I put it on." Ran replied anxiously.

"Grandmother Yukiko said that it's nearly impossible to put on a lipstick after sharing a kiss." Conan said cheerfully. There was a moment of silence after Conan finished his words.

"What did you do to my daughter, impudent detective boy?" Kogoro grabbed the collar of Shinichi's shirt.

"Believe me I didn't harm her!" Shinichi tried to control the wheel while pushing his grumpy father in law away.

"Kyaa!" Ran screamed out in horror when she saw the car running zig-zag.

"Cut it out!" Eri pinched her ex-husband ear hard forcing the middle age detective to sit back onto his seat.

"You can put the lipstick back after wiping your lips, Ran chan." Yuusaku advised. Shinichi pulled out a royal blue handkerchief from his chest pocket and handed it to Ran. However, to his surprise she shook her head horizontally. He couldn't help but blushed at the fact that she has chosen to keep the trace of his kiss on her lips.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Unforgettable Valentine 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>"Oh my God!. I'm so nervous that I could die!" Ran placed both hands on her cheek.<p>

"Ahou!, I don't think you'll die just because you're nervous." Kazuha claimed as she clutched the side of her A-line pink dress with her trembling hand.

"Well, I can see that you're terribly nervous." Sonoko who was wearing the same dress with Kazuha smirked.

"How can you be so calm in this kind of situation, Sonoko?" Ran gave a look of disbelief at the bride's maid.

"I've been attending formal parties almost every month since I was five." She answered promptly.

"Mommy!" Two girls in white dress and one boy in black tuxedo and red bowtie said in a chorus as they rushed in.

"Ahou Heiji!, I told you to watch Erika and the other kids outside. I didn't ask you to bring them here with you." Kazuha snapped at her husband while she lifted up her daughter who has her father's dark skin and her mother's eyes.

"I did until Kudo's little brat started the stupid mystery game of finding where their mothers were." The famous detective boy from Osaka grunted.

"It wasn't a stupid game, uncle Heiji!" Mako placed a hand on her waist while Erika stuck her tongue out at her father.

"Conan, give me back my Rubik's cube." Shinichi stretched out his hand as he walked in. Conan gave a disturbed look at his father before he handed him the Rubik's cube.

"Kudo kun!, you shouldn't see the bride before wedding. It's a bad luck!" Kazuha warned.

"That's the custom in Western countries and we're not in one of those. Moreover, me and Ran are already married legally." Shinichi concluded. Ran blushed when her eyes caught her husband who was dressed in a grey tux with white shirt and white bow tie.

"Shinichi." She called him.

"Huh?" He replied.

"You look…. dashing" Her voice was so low that he nearly missed it.

"Thank you and you also look beautiful." He responded with a blushing face while staring at her from head to toe. He found it extremely difficult to concentrate when his eyes caught her luscious rosy lips, pearl white skin and sexy curves. He was sure enough that he'll undress her right away if no one was around.

"Ladies and gentlemen please proceed to the main hall and get ready for the wedding party." Sonoko's grandpa voice echoed from the nearest speaker.

"Let's go, Mako chan." Conan grabbed the hand of his best friend and ran toward the exit door.

"Hey, Kudo. Do you want to hear my speculation about who will get married ten years later?" Heiji smirked.

"You're in a wrong time and wrong place, Hattori." Shinichi replied.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe…(sobs)…that…(sobs)… I'll be giving you away for the second time to that…(sobs)… detective brat." Kogoro muttered in tears when he linked his arms with his daughter.<p>

"Shut up and make sure that you don't step on Ran's wedding dress." Eri scolded her ex-husband.

"Dad." Ran said in a low voice.

"What?"

"Thank you for raising me up and I'm proud to be your daughter."

"Ran…" Tears started to well up again in Kogoro's eyes.

"I just want you to know that Shinichi has been treating me nicely and I'm happy to be by his side." She continued. Kogoro shed his tears with his free hand and concentrated to walk properly. He gave a death glare to his son in law when they arrived in front of the aisle. Shinichi sweat dropped at the attitude but soon he could feel his cheek reddened when he saw his so ever lovely bride in her wedding dress.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have gathered here in order to celebrate the wedding of our beloved couple. Shinichi Kudo and Ran Mouri." Heiji who was dressed as a priest announced.

"Shinichi Kudo, would you take Ran Mouri as your wife until death do you apart?" He looked at his rival.

"Yes, I do. I'll find my way from the valley of death and return back to her side if I'm the one who passed away earlier." Shinichi answered firmly.

"Sweet talker." Sonoko spoke out.

"Sonoko chan." Kazuha warned her friend.

"And you, Ran Mouri. Would you take Shinichi Kudo as your husband until death do you apart?" Heiji turned his gaze to the bride.

"Yes, I do." The bride answered with a blushing face.

"Please stand across each other." The couple complied with the request and Conan who brought the ring pillow smiled happily at their parents. Shinichi took the smaller ring and slipped it into Ran's left ring finger and vice versa.

"Double zero means infinity and may your marriage life be filled with infinite love." Heiji smiled at the happy couple.

"Don't start your speech here, dark skin priest." Kazuha spoke out.

"Kazuha chan, calm down." Sonoko warned her friend. Both Ran and Shinichi chuckled at the scenery of Heiji and Kazuha glaring at each other from a distance.

"Anyway, you may kiss the bride." Heiji said as he patted the shoulder of his comrade. Shinichi tilted up the bride's chin and kissed her fully on the lips.

* * *

><p>"Please welcome, Mister Yusaku Kudo who will be in charge of the toast." Makoto handed his wireless microphone to the elder guy in black suits. The crowd gave the happy couple a huge applause.<p>

"Everyone, please raise your cup." Yusaku announced. Everyone except the underage people rose their cup of Dom Pérignon.

"For the love that exceeds time and space." He continued.

"Cheers!" The crowd replied in a chorus. Ran took a sip of her champagne and made a grimace on her face since she didn't like the taste at all.

"Ginger Ale tastes better. Don't you think so?" Shinichi whispered.

"You have the point." She smiled at him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you shall be prepared of our biggest surprise today." Heiji who managed to grab another microphone said out loud. Ran and Shinichi exchanged a confused look.

"Please welcome the magic show of Kaito Kid!" Heiji pushed the switch on a remote control and the show curtain behind started to roll up.

"What?!" Shinichi and Ran said in a chorus.

"Kyaa!, Kid sama!" Sonoko beamed cheerfully while Makoto gave her a glare of jealousy. A guy dressed in white suits and royal blue shirt walked out from the curtain.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. It's an honor for me to be invited here." Kaito said.

"I wonder who invited him." Shinichi muttered.

"I'd like to say congratulations to the happy couple here." The infamous thief bowed at Shinichi and Ran.

"Thank you, Kid kun." Ran gave a happy smile at the thief.

"My pleasure, princess." He replied with his charming smile.

"Stop staring at my wife and I'm the only one who's allowed to address her as princess." Shinichi claimed as he broke his wooden chopsticks with one hand. He must admit that he's still unwilling to grant the thief forgiveness for the sexual harassment he did to Ran. Kaito ignored him as he walked to the center of the stage. He was about to start his magic show when Megure keibu followed by his comrades came in.

"Arrest him!" The chubby policeman commanded.

"Catch me if you can though I don't think you can." Kaito smirked as he covered his body in white sheet and disappeared in an instant. A large amount of white rose petals fell from the ceiling when he disappeared.

"So beautiful." Erika said as she started to collect some petals and inserted it into her small Hello Kitty hand bag.

"Search the airship." Megure said to his comrades.

"Sorry for the interruption, everyone. The next is ballroom dance with our special guest, Miss Reiko Akiba the famous soprano singer as main vocal and Ayumi Yoshida as the pianist." Heiji continued.

"Shall we dance, princess?" Shinichi stretched out his hand to his bride when Miss Akiba started to sing the Jazz version of Amazing Grace.

"Sure." Ran replied before both of them stood up and headed to the center of the hall.

"Are you sure you can dance with those glass sleepers on you?" Shinichi pointed at her feet.

"Well, would you prefer me to dance with my bare feet?" She asked back. They stared at each before giggling. He placed a hand on her waist while she placed hers on his shoulder then they started to dance.

"You're wearing it." Shinichi flushed when he saw her wearing the necklace he gave her when he proposed her.

"I only wear it on rare occasion since I'm afraid that I might lose…" Ran fell in silence. She has decided not to use the word 'lose' since it would only remind her of the bitter experience happened in the past.

"I'm not going anywhere, Ran and I've proved it to you all these years." He hugged her lower back and kissed her head. Ran stared at him with glassy eyes. She leaned forward and placed her hear on his chest as she breathed his scent. It was a nice blend of citrus and mint.

"Shinichi, I'd like to tell you that…" She stopped talking when she heard his cell phone rang.

"Please excuse me for a while." He gently released his grip on her.

"Yes, Kudo's speaking." He said after he pushed the received call button on his cell phone.

"Okay, I'll be there soon so just make sure everything is well prepared." He continued. Ran bit her lips when a thought that her husband may have to leave the place in order to solve a dangerous case crossed her mind.

"Ran." His voice brought her back to reality.

"Yes?" She responded.

"I need to go now so I want you to wait for me at this hall." He tapped her shoulder.

"But, Shinichi." She was about to grab his right hand but he was too quick for her.

"I promise I'll be back in less than an hour." He smiled as he left her at the spot. Ran could feel her vision blurred by tears. She knew that it was her consequence to get married with a detective. She had gone to the nearest temple almost every day since last week praying that no one will get killed during the big day. However, it seemed like God wasn't kind enough to grant her wish.

"Mommy!" Ran looked to her right when she felt someone was pulling the edge of her dress gently.

"What is it, sweetheart?" She asked her son.

"Uncle Heiji told me that we should stand near the main stage for the next surprise event so let's go." Conan pulled her mom's hand as he ran toward the main stage.

"C-Conan, slow down. I can't run with this dress." Ran complained as she tried her best to adjust her steps with her son.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Please give your big applause to our infamous rock band, Case Closed!" Sonoko spoke out loud through the microphone.

"We made it, mommy!" Conan beamed cheerfully when he managed to drag her mom near the stage. Ran smiled at her son though she must admit that she nearly fainted because lack of oxygen. The crowd gave a big applause when the show curtain rolled up for the second time that day revealing the rock band member. Ran gasped when she saw a guy in grey tux holding a microphone.

"Shinichi!" She spoke out while her husband gave a wink as his reply.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I'd like to thank you for coming to my wedding party today." The infamous young detective bowed at his audience. Ran found it hard to believe when she saw Heiji on guitar, Makoto on drums, Kazuha on keyboard and Yuusaku on bass.

"This happy man right here was attending the vocal lesson of Miss Akiba since last month in order to sing a song right." Sonoko announced ignoring the blushing Shinichi. At last Ran understood why Shinichi said that he will be staying at Megure's house during the afternoon everyday since he had some cases waiting to be solved.

"Say something to the bride." Sonoko immediately handed the microphone she had been holding to the nervous groom.

"R-Ran, I-I'm sorry that I lied to you but I needed a practice to sing this song right so I hope you enjoy it. The song is called Everlasting Luv." Shinichi explained before he handed back the microphone to Sonoko. Makoto started the count with his drum sticks and soon the nice sound made by music instruments filled the hall. Shinichi took a deep breath before he started to sing.

_Everlasting Luv_

_If any wish could be granted_

_I want to go back to your side_

_Everlasting Luv_

_I'll solve all the riddles _

_I'll hold your hand and never let go to be with you forever_

_Everlasting Luv _

_Rushing in the world that looks like a labyrinth _

_I'll give you this never changing feeling of mine _

_Everlasting Luv _

_Although I can't say it right now _

_I want you to know that you're the one that I love_

Tears rolled down the bride's eyes when her ears caught his voice singing her favorite song.

"Psst!, Ran!" Ran averted her look from Shinichi to Sonoko.

"Come up to the stage." Sonoko commanded.

"What?" Ran repeated.

"Just follow my order." She winked. The band has just finished singing the song when she climbed to the main stage.

"The bride has something to announce to the groom." Sonoko said through her microphone.

"Sonoko!" Ran flushed as she snapped at her best friend.

"Good luck." Sonoko smirked before handing her microphone to Ran and left the stage. The crowd fell in silence waiting excitingly for the important announcement.

"S-Shinichi." Ran said through the microphone. Shinichi gave a confused look at his bride.

"I-I I'm pregnant again." She claimed. Shinichi's jaw dropped while the crowd gawked at the announcement. But a few seconds later the room was filled with big applause.

"Yay!, I'm going to have siblings!" Conan said as he skipped happily.

"I'm happy for you, Conan kun." Mako gave her best friend a big hug.

"Shin chan!, what the heck are you doing?. Fix that jaw of yours and smooch your bride right here right now!" Yukiko who managed to grab a microphone from Sonoko placed a hand on her waist. Shinichi fixed his jaw and walked closer before placing both hands on Ran's shoulders.

"Are you quite sure?" He asked her.

"Yes, I had a pregnancy test at the hospital last week." She answered firmly.

"Thank you, Ran." He whispered as he placed his forehead on hers.

"Wouldn't have made it this far without you by my side." She replied.

"We should think of a name." He continued. She nodded at his words before they were engaged into a hot and passionate kiss.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: Phew!, done at last (^_-). I was listening to "Everlasting Luv" by THE BREAKERS which is the end theme of Case Closed animation like crazy while I wrote this chapter (LOL). So, I decided to translate it since I thought it was such a nice song that describes Shinichi's real feeling toward Ran (*^-^*). I hope you enjoy my story and don't forget to leave a review (^_-)v<em>**

* * *

><p>10<p> 


End file.
